Till Next Time
by Goldsworthy's Goddess
Summary: ONE SHOT. So...it's been 4 years since Eli graduated and went off into the army. He's making a visit back home and well, let's just say he's in for a good homecoming. REVIEW PLEASE! Oh, and Eli has some good sex.


**So, I had another story earlier. I'm trying to find time to update it but in the mean time, here's a story I've been working on and was able to finish! I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

><p>He was still so handsome. It had been four years since the last time I saw him and he had changed a bit. His 6' member was straighter now, erect. The slimming shoulders that had made him irresistible covered by a blue button up shirt. His waist was slim but firm, tapering down to long legs and ending in a powerful soldier's stance. But his eyes were still that glorious green. His raven black hair, now cropped short by the Army, still shone in the sun. And when he saw me, his resulting sideways smirk still sent butterflies flowing through my stomach.<p>

"Clare?" he called to me. I raised my hand hesitantly in a small wave and managed a trembling smile. His smile widened and he began to walk toward me.

My heart skipped a beat as he came closer. I stood there – frozen in the December sun. I felt goose-bumps form beneath my white silk blouse, along my arms and down my back. My nipples became erect in immediate arousal. My legs, clothed in jeans and brown UGG boots, felt as though they would give out on me at any second. Still, he came closer. My breath held in my chest. He seemed to take ages to reach me. But the closer he came, the faster he moved. He seemed just as anxious to greet me as I was to hold him. Soon he stood before me and his strong arms came out to encircle my smaller form. I threw my arms around his neck as he lifted me from the ground. My hand cupped the back of his head and I breathed his scent. His face buried in my neck, his fingers working my free flowing auburn hair.

"Welcome home, soldier," I whispered into his ear. He gripped me tighter and I felt him plant the softest kiss on my neck.

We had only been good friends in high school. Eli was the popular guy – a well-known artist and a looker. I, on the other hand, was the smart girl – a geek who was painfully shy. It wasn't until my sophomore year, his senior year, which we met in a math class. He teased me and smiled at me, looked into my blue eyes and called me beautiful and sweet, passed me in the hall and stole a quick touch along my arm or face. I fell quickly in love. But the inherent differences in our social circles had prevented anything serious from occurring. He went on to graduate and I changed schools. Then, a year ago, we found each other again – him serving his fourth year in Iraq and me as a sophomore in college. Soon we were speaking every day, in some form or another. He talked about traveling and I talked about becoming a doctor. Then, three weeks ago, he had a surprise for me. He was coming home for leave and wanted to see me. I was excited and nervous. Elijah Goldsworthy was coming, my former high school crush turned into mature infantryman.

I met him at the local theatre and his greeting took my breath away. After we separated from our embrace, he smiled at me again, touching a finger to my cheek.

"What movie would you like to see?" It took me a moment to understand that he was talking to me.

I laughed to cover my lapse. "Hmm...a romantic comedy?"

He laughed in return. "How about...not?"

"Ok then, an action movie."

"But not too much action. I'm here to relax, remember?"

He took my hand and led me to the window to buy our tickets. I was so focused on the fact that he was holding my hand that I didn't remember to insist on paying my way. He released me only to pull out his wallet, but kept my hand gripped in his until we entered the theatre.

As we sat in the dark, he played his fingers along my palm, lightly touching then parting then touching again.

I could feel warmth growing between my legs and I crossed them to hide it. I felt he could sense my arousal and I turned to look at him. He looked at me and smiled, and I felt a new wave of blood rush to my face. At one point, I stole a glance at his jeans and noticed a bulge forming. I was excited and embarrassed.

His fingers continued to play with mine, along my palm and up my arm below my sleeve. I still don't remember what that movie was about. When it finally ended, he laced his fingers through mine and we walked to the parking lot. Before we were far, he stopped.

I looked at him and frowned.

"Want to go for a drive?" he asked me. He cocked his head to one side and raised an eyebrow, his famous smirk spreading along his lips.

I smiled. "Depends where to."

"Wherever you want."

"Okay...Japan," I replied with a mischievous grin.

"Smartass," he said softly.

He walked me to his truck and we said nothing as it began to rain lightly. We hurried to get in. I turned on the radio as we left the parking lot and he headed towards the highway. Random songs played as his right hand still held my left. I stared out the window, my mind fully on his thumb rubbing circles in my palm. The rain became harder and he slowed to maintain stability. A high-pitched whine came through the speakers and the radio began to blare warnings of a coming storm. Eli released my hand to increase the volume and we listened intently.

"Hurricane warnings for southern Ontario are urging people to stay indoors. Go to your basements, under tables or beds. This could be a big one, folks." Eli and I looked at each other.

"We'll head for my place. My parents have a shelter there."

"I have to call my parents." I pulled out my cell phone but there was no signal.

Then it hit me. I would be alone. With Eli. In a shelter. It could be hours before we left it. All the erotic feelings that I had been harboring suddenly multiplied. I felt the familiar tingling between my legs, my nipples straining against the silk blouse as I breathed in deeply.

"No signal?" Eli's voice brought me back to earth.

I turned to him. "No signal."

"It's ok. We'll try again when we get there."

Soon, he exited the highway. After about a mile, he turned left onto a dirt road and gunned the truck. I could see the trees pelting every which way as we raced down the road, trying to beat the approaching storm. We reached a barn that stood in a clearing and Eli hurried out. I opened the door and we ran together towards the barn. Flying debris hit us on the way and ripped at Eli's shirt. He shielded me with his body and we finally got through the huge doors. Moving forward, he went to the middle of the floor and pulled open what looked like wooden cellar doors.

"Come on, Clare!"

I ran to him and we went down several feet of stone steps.

He closed the wooden doors behind us and latched them shut. "It's just down here."

Even farther down, there was a white hatch, which he opened. A small white ladder led to blackness. He urged me forward and climbed in after me. I stood still in the dark, shivering in my soaked clothes. He closed the lid and I heard him strike a match.

"We'll be okay here for a while." A small light began to glow from the lantern in his hands revealing shelves with supplies and clothes, a cot, blanket, and pillow along one wall, and another shelf of food.

"My parents are probably in our house basement. This place is for whomever gets stuck out here on duties." He turned to me, saw my drawn face and stretched his arms.

I went to him and lay my head on his shoulder. "Aren't you glad you've come home now?" I said with a shivering laugh.

He chuckled and replied, "More than you know." We pulled apart and looked at each other.

"We should probably get these clothes off. You'll catch your death of cold." He pulled away and turned to a shelf behind him. "I'm sure there are towels and stuff here somewhere."

I first pulled off my heavy boots, now filled with chilling water, then my socks, then I began to take off my soaked blouse as he rummaged two white towels from the shelves. He turned back to me just as I pulled the blouse off, revealing my equally wet white lace bra. I blushed, knowing that my nipples stood up conspicuously.

He swallowed and handed me a towel, then began to work at the buttons of his own top. As he pulled it off, I noticed blood, and then a large cut along his left shoulder.

"Oh God, Eli. You're cut." I went to him, oozing feminine concern.

"It's just a scratch," he assured me in typical male response.

"Sit down, I'll fix it. Do you have a first aid kit here?" I found a box of bandages on the shelf next to the towels.

Eli sat on the cot and watched me.

Using the towel, I wiped the cut clean, then applied disinfectant. I heard a short intake of breath from Eli but then silence. As I blew on the cut, I felt a firm hand begin tentatively at my hip, moving slowly up to my smooth waist. I kept working as he ran the back of his fingers along my belly. As I placed the bandage over the wound, his hand moved to the small of my back and pulled me forward, his forehead resting on the area between my breasts.

I stood still for a moment, my heart racing and sexual heat flooding the very core of me. I placed my hands softly on the back of his head. He responded by putting both hands behind me, pulling me closer to him. His face moved along my belly, feeling, kissing softly.

"I've missed you, Clare," he whispered.

"I've missed you too."

"You don't know what it was like over there."

"Don't think about that. You're home now. With me."

He pulled away and looked up at me.

I smiled and ran a gentle finger along his forehead.

Then it began.

He leaned forward and kissed my smooth, firm stomach, his hands touching softly along my back. His kisses moved along and up until they came to the area between my breasts. He reached up behind me, pulling the straps of my bra to the side and down my arms. Slowly, the tops of my bra fell to reveal two smooth globes. He stared into my eyes as he slowly undid the clasps of my bra. I leaned forward to kiss his forehead and my bra fell to the floor. He stared at my chest for a moment, seemingly lost for words.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

I rested my hand on his muscular shoulders and waited for him to act.

He moved his face towards me and kissed the area between my breasts. He moved lower and around, kissing first the bottom, then the sides of each breast. He sucked the skin, and I moaned. His hand came up to enclose my right breast as his mouth worked on the left. He teased me, moving around and around, closer to my nipple. His right hand gripped my back powerfully, holding me in place.

My breathing became shallow, moving my chest closer and closer to his face. Finally he looked up at me, and then closed his warm mouth over my nipple, softly kissing, then working the peak with his tongue.

I leaned my head back slightly and moaned. My response seemed to encourage him and his touch soon became urgent.

His mouth worked over my nipple, teasing, kissing, sucking.

I leaned my head to rest on top of his and moaned softly into his hair.

He pulled away and kissed a trail to my other breast. His right hand began to knead my left breast as his mouth moved to my other nipple. He didn't wait this time, quickly taking it into his mouth and sucking hard.

Heat stirred between my legs and I pulled his head closer to me.

He took my nipple between his teeth gently and pulled. That sent me over the edge as I moaned louder, my knees giving way.

At that, Eli stood and kissed me, keeping one hand against my back for support and the other on my breast, rubbing and massaging.

I threw one arm around his neck, the other feeling his rock hard abs, exploring the edge of his wet jeans.

His kiss was tender at first, but at my own impassioned response, it grew more intense.

I opened my mouth slightly, hesitantly touching his tongue with mine.

He groaned into my mouth and responded with vigor.

I parted my mouth even farther, allowing him full access.

His tongue pushed into my mouth, touching every part. With his hand firmly against my back, Eli turned me slowly towards the cot. His kisses moved away from my mouth to my neck. I closed my eyes and held him close, my fingers playing in his short-cropped hair. The back of my knees hit the cot and he lowered me gently onto it, still kissing my neck.

His lips moved to my collarbone and his fingers began working at the button and zipper on his jeans. I heard them fall to his ankles, but his lips never left my skin. I felt weight next to me, as he sat on the cot. Then he reached for my pants. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

In the soft light of the single candle, he was glorious – perfectly tanned, with hard muscles rippling across his entire body. He was tall and straight...and hard.

"Elijah..."

At the sound of my voice, he stopped and slowly pulled away. "Are you ok?"

"I..." I didn't have to tell him that I was a virgin, and this new situation scared and enthralled me. I looked into his eyes and he smiled back, not his flirty grin but a softer upturning of his lips.

"I'll be gentle." He leaned forward again to place a loving kiss on my lips, and then resumed his work on my jeans. He unzipped them and I lifted my hips to allow him to pull them off, revealing my white silk panties. Eli raised his hand to touch my face, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I've loved you for a long time, Clare. High school was torture to me knowing I couldn't do this with you I...I want this to be wonderful for you."

I smiled at him and put my hand on his erect, incredibly hard penis.

He inhaled sharply but held my gaze.

"It will be," I whispered. Then I leaned up and kissed his lips.

His hand moved up to my breast and I moaned softly. He moved to lie on top of me and the coldness of our skin turned to fire. He continued to kiss me as his fingers moved down my belly, between my legs. I moaned again and raised my hips to meet his touch.

My legs rubbed wildly against his as one finger began to make slow circles. I spread my knees slightly to allow him in. His finger moved the last remaining barrier between his skin and mine, and he touched a finger to my wet lips. He moved them up and down, eventually finding my clit.

At that first touch, I cried out loudly. He moved his head to my neck, kissing trails to my collarbone and breasts. His mouth again enclosed a nipple and I felt the wetness grow. He moved from my nipple down my smooth belly to the top of my panties. Slowly, he pulled my panties down and to my ankles, finally throwing them to the floor with our other wet clothes.

I lay with my legs spread on the cot and Eli kneeling between them, staring into me. He smiled and moved his head closer, touching his lips to my inner thigh, his tongue making wet lines. He continued to tease me, switching between my thighs, but coming closer and closer to my steaming hot center.

Without warning, his tongue reached out and touched my outer lips. I felt dizzy as the heat rose within me. His tongue worked against my tender flesh, going in circles and up and down. I reached down to his head, pulling softly at his hair as he worked. I gripped strongly when he inserted his tongue into me, and then continued to work it in and out, over and over.

In the midst of this, an unfamiliar stirring had begun in my stomach and my legs felt tingly. I felt my pelvic muscles contracting and pushed myself into his mouth. Then his tongue found my clit and I half moaned, half screamed. I was about to have my first orgasm.

Then he stopped.

I looked at him as he raised his head from me, wiping his mouth on his arm. He smiled and I fell back onto the pallet, frustrated and surprised. I had never felt like that before. But I wasn't about to let it all stop. I sat up again, but this time I took charge.

I dove for his neck, kissing and tracing my tongue along his skin. He sighed, sitting up on the cot, his back to the wall and feet on the floor. I straddled him and felt his incredibly hard penis push up against me. My hands worked along his chest, his abs, his waist, then I reached between us to cup his scrotum. He leaned his head back against the wall and a moan escaped his mouth.

I kissed his jaw line, unsure of what I was doing but desperately wanting to please him. I moved my fingers against him then up his long shaft. I couldn't believe how big he was, or how hard. My fingers encircled his penis through his boxers. He looked deeply into my eyes and put a hand on my breast. His fingers toyed with my nipple, pulling and rubbing.

I wanted to touch him. I pulled his boxers down as much as I could and there it was – his cock, so big and hard that I couldn't believe it. I stared at it in wonder for a moment. Then his hand took mine and enclosed my fingers around his shaft.

I bit my lip and smiled at him, letting him show me how to touch him. With his hand over mine, I rubbed my fingers along him, touching and squeezing and rubbing. My hand reached the head of his penis and I made circular motions with my thumb, moving his head between my fingers. I wanted to taste it. I smiled and began to move down.

He gave me a puzzled look until he realized what I was doing. Surprisingly, he held my arms to stop me. "Wait..."

"What's wrong?"

"I...you don't have to if you don't want to." The look of concern on his face touched me.

"But I do want to..." I freed my arms from his hands, leaned forward and touched my lips hesitantly to the head of his beautiful cock.

Eli's legs tensed against my hands. I worked my mouth over his tip, then farther down, taking in a little at a time, getting use to his fullness in my mouth. I took one hand to massage the shaft and he moaned, his hand rubbing against my shoulder. Little by little, I took more of him into my mouth and I felt him become harder and longer. Soon I had over half of him covered, my tongue playing along his underside and over the tip.

"Oh God, Clare...I'm about to..."

I stopped, not sure what to do. Should I finish until he did? Would he cum in my mouth? Would I like that?

But when I stopped, he decided for me. He reached for me and pulled me up to him, straddling him again. Then he kissed me hard and worked my back to the cot until I was lying down again. One hand held the back of my neck and the other kneaded my breast.

I rubbed my legs against him. "I want you," I whispered into his ear. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"It might hurt."

I looked into his eyes, my face filled with honesty, his with concern. "I want to give this to you. I want to be with you, Eli." I breathed deeply, trying to calm my beating heart, and waited for him to respond.

He kissed me again, hard, almost urgent, then reached to the floor for his jeans. He pulled out his wallet and a condom from within its folds.

The pause in our romance struck me with what I was about to do. My heart pounded in my chest and I thought through all of the possible scenarios. I could get pregnant or just attached. He was only home for a few weeks. Soon, he would be going back to that place, back to war and guns and death. What if he never came back? What if...?

But I pushed the questions out of my head because I did want this. I wanted Jared, more than anything. I always had.

He leaned on an elbow with the small package in his hand and looked back to me. Then I moved. I reached down to take it from him and opened it. I took the slick rubber from its package and moved my hands to his hard, engorged member. Placing it on the tip, I rolled it down until it covered him. When I was done, I kept my hands on him, bit my lip then looked at him.

I spread my legs beneath him and he positioned himself between my knees. He kissed me for a minute, his hands moving between my breast, my waist, my thigh. He moved closer and I felt his tip hard against me. My legs tensed involuntarily.

"Shh...it's ok," he whispered into my hair.

I relaxed a little as he positioned himself inside my wet lips.

He pushed in slowly, coming into me less than inch. After a second he pushed a bit more and my tightness gave way just a little.

I tried to breathe deeply, relishing the feel of his fingers and tongue, tried not to think of his giant penis coming inside me.

He pushed in a little more, until he could stay inside without using his hand. "I love you," he said. Then he covered my mouth with his and thrust deep into me.

I screamed into his mouth at the sudden, intense pain but he continued to kiss me and caress me, whispering soothing words, waiting for my muscles to relax again and become accustomed to his fullness. Tears slid down my cheeks and he gently kissed them away.

After a few seconds, the pain stopped and I felt a tingling sensation deep within my abdomen. It grew and I was overcome with the urge to move. Eli moaned as I moved my hips beneath him, my legs again rubbing against his.

He pulled out slowly, then back into me. He repeated this, slowly going in and out of me. As he moved, his penis rubbed against my clit and I moaned, my cries becoming louder every time he came back into me. I moved my hips in circular motions, all around him. His fingers again found my breasts and began massaging them. I tensed my thighs and he groaned, burying his face into my neck. His movements became faster and harder, his breath quick and shallow.

I moaned loudly as he thrust into me and wrapped my legs around him, spreading as wide as I could. The sensations began to grow again and I felt what I had felt when he went down on me. Heat built up between my legs and spread to every part of my body.

I gripped his shoulders, careful to avoid his wound. He didn't slow and the feel of his penis rubbing against my clit forced me to climax. I cried out in surprising ecstasy, the muscles inside me contracting, and pulsing against him.

He pulled out then plunged back into me, burying deep inside and groaning heavily as he came. His shoulders were shaking beneath my fingers, just as my legs were shaking around him. Breathing deeply, little beads of sweat on our bodies, he laid his head on my shoulder, just above my breast, using his forearms to keep from crushing me. Even in his fatigue, he was gentle.

I kissed his forehead and ran my fingers through his hair. I could feel the last remnants of my climax contracting around his still-hard penis.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

I smiled in the dark. "Yes. Are you?"

He lifted himself to lean on an arm and looked down at me. "That was amazing." He bent down and kissed my lips.

We lay that way for some time, my fingers rubbing his neck, his tracing along my stomach. Then, slowly, he pulled out of me.

I sighed deeply as he took the condom off and wrapped it in paper towels from the shelf. He set it in a small trashcan in the corner of the room and looked back at me.

"I wonder if the storm is over," I said.

Jared checked his watch. "We've been down here for almost two hours."

"Maybe we should go...if we can."

"I'll check outside," he offered.

I stood stiffly and watched as he put on his boxers and jeans, then climbed up the small ladder to look outside. I felt the soreness between my legs as I put on my bra and panties again, trying to squeeze the leftover water out of my jeans before I put them on. By then, my clothes were mostly just damp. I pulled on my boots just as he came back in, still only in his jeans.

"It's over." He paused and smiled at me. I walked to him in my bra and he kissed me again, and then bent to kiss each of my breasts in turn. He pulled back the white lace and opened his mouth over one nipple.

We parted and put on the rest of our clothes. Fighting my stiff muscles, I climbed out of the shelter with Eli close behind.

"Are you sore?" he asked me as we walked out of the barn.

"Just a little."

He rubbed his hand along my butt and between my legs gently.

"Hey, you!" I laughed.

The storm hadn't really touched down on us and the barn and truck were still intact. We continued to hold hands as he drove me back to my car, which was also fine. We spent every other day together until he had to fly out again, often progressing into the same events that had taken place in the shelter. We made love as often as we could, touching and tasting and kissing one another.

Then, the day he had to leave, he presented me with a gift in a velvet box. It was a beautiful white gold ring fashioned into interconnected vines and delicate flowers all the way around. Each flower was a circle of diamonds. The ring was mounted onto a thin silver chain which Eli placed around my neck.

"I'll come back for you. Soon," he promised.

"I'll be waiting," I promised in return.

"I love you so much Clare." He whispered.

"I love you more." I replied, giving him a final kiss.

I watched as he boarded his plane in full glorious uniform, his medals and badges proudly on his chest. I waved as the plane took off and held the ring to my heart, waiting for my soldier to return to me again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!<strong>


End file.
